


Hurt

by GothRockFairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, Heartbreak, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, Sad, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Ending, Season/Series 12, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy
Summary: Dean can't cope with what has unfolded before him, and confesses everything to the angel he loved so dearly. Song fic: Hurt by Christina Aguilera





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will return to working on glimmer once I'm over what has happened, but it will take a while. I highly suggest you listen to the song while you read so you can get some emotion, I also suggest having a tissue box near by. The song is Hurt by Christina Aguilera.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face You told me how proud you were,**

**but I walked away If only I knew what I know today**

 

Dean fell back onto his knees, but then crawled towards Cas body. “Cas?” he asked his voice never sounded so small.

“Cas? Castiel!” He scooped his body up into his arms, slowly beginning to panic, “No….no no…please don’t go”

 

**I would hold you in my arms I would take the pain away Thank you for all you've done Forgive all your mistakes**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do To hear your voice again Sometimes I wanna call you But I know you won't be there**

 

Dean began sobbing and shaking, “Cas! Cas! Please! You can’t leave me alone! Not after all the things we have gone through it doesn’t end like this! Oh God!”

Without any hesitation, he cupped his hands around Cas face, “Let me see those blue eyes that make me go so weak, I should have told you that!”

 

**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you For everything I just couldn't do And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

 

“Cas! I should have told you! I should have told you back in that barn the damn truth! But I was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

 

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit Sometimes I just wanna hide**

**'cause it's you I miss And it's so hard to say goodbye When it comes to this**

 

Dean intertwined his hand with Cas hand, it felt so right, all the fears he had disappeared.

If only he could have just grabbed his hand for Cas to squeeze back “Squeeze back for me, angel I’m right here!”

 

**Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help understand?**

**Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?**

 

Dean found the mixtape in his pocket and the tears couldn’t stop themselves once again

“You were my gift all along, and I couldn’t see it! You saved me and I couldn’t save you, baby please!” He didn’t even care it slipped from his lips.

 

**There's nothing I wouldn't do To have just one more chance**

**To look into your eyes** **And see you looking back**

 

Dean rested his forehead against the lifeless angels. Still warm, but slowly becoming cold. “Wake up, please and I’ll make this right I swear to you! I will love you like you have always deserved my angel…I would….”

Cas didn’t open his eyes, and Dean began to rock him.

 

I **f I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I've missed you Since you've been away Ooh, it's dangerous**

**It's so out of line To try and turn back time**

 

“Castiel, I love you…baby I love you so much.” Dean choked out through his tears. “God I always loved you!”

He gently pressed his lips to Cas lips, even that felt so right, if only he done it so Cas could kiss him back. Dean let out loud painful sobs, he lost the man he loved.

 

**I'm sorry for blaming you For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

 


End file.
